orewa tensai*hic*!!!
by kitsune chyan
Summary: well how do i put this...the slamdunk guys have a party ....what happens???...look at the title and u'll have a rough idea!
1. the party

know what happends when the slamdunk charactors get drunk well lets findout!  
  
disclaimer:slam dunk does not belong to me,it belonjgs to inoue takehiko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
all wuz quiet as Akagi Takenori approached the front door of his home.He had just won a basketball game againts ryonan and wuz really tired.All he wanted to do wuz to take a shower and go to sleep.  
  
he slipped his key into the key hole and slowly opend the door.the house wuz very dark and quiet.Too quiet!!! as if no one wuz home.  
  
Akagi:Haruko!!!!okasan!!othosan!!! tadaima!!!!  
  
*crickets echoed in the silence*  
  
Akagi:*sweatdrop* -_-...wonder where they went.  
  
Akagi picked up his sports bag and proceeded to his room when he hard a loud noice commng from behind the safa.  
  
voice 1:teme kitsune!!  
  
voice 2:naniyo duaho???  
  
voice 1: u shouldn't be sleeping!!  
  
voice 2:-_-zzzzzz  
  
voice 1:kora ruka..*bonk*  
  
voice 3 :shuddup or he'll here u..  
  
Akagi stopped in his tracks.  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi? rukawa?i in my house....couldn't be maybe i'm too tired.  
  
he continued walking when suddenly  
  
voiice 4:onichan!  
  
Akagi turned around to meet his caller.  
  
Akagi: Haruko your home!  
  
Haruko:hai onichan and i also brought some friends wif me  
  
Akagi:friends???  
  
and sood enough the lights went and out jumpped sakuragi , miyagi,mitsui,ayako ,kogure, a sleepy rukawa and the rest of the shohoku basket ball team.  
  
minna: omedato gozaimasu !!!!!!  
  
Akagi jumpped back in shock to find the whole basket ball team in his house!!!!! SONNA!!!  
  
Sakuragi: eh Gori lets party all night !!!!  
  
Akagi:party ..... all night???  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Sakuragi:ah! i see the refreshments have arrived!  
  
Haruko:Sakuragi kun..would u mind answering the door  
  
Sakuragi:hai haruko san  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*at the door*  
  
sakuragi:yohei wat took u guys so long we've bin waiting for .....  
  
*notices a huge figure behind his guntai*  
  
skuragi:who's that?  
  
yohei:ano...eto...sono..eheheheh!!!!!  
  
*** flash back ****  
  
sakuragi guntai seen in side 7-eleven  
  
yohei:oi!!! hurry up!! sakuragi and the rest are waiting for us! we gotta get back before  
  
gori gets home!!!  
  
chu:hai hai..i still need to get some drinks!!  
  
**turns his attention to the wide spread of bottles infront of him**  
  
chu:now which one should i get....coke??....nah....maybe pepsi???..nope.. AAHHHRRRRGGGG!!!  
  
Yuma:CHU!!!!!if u don't hurry up already were gonna leave u here  
  
chu:hai hai...damn which on should i get??????  
  
Voice:hey kid u need any help????  
  
chu:no....go away your disrupting my thinking!  
  
Voice:oh a tough one eh??? don't worry! i'll help you out!  
  
** the owner of the voice placed a hand on his sholder*****  
  
chu:hey what the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*chu turned around to face his so called attacker*  
  
chu:wa....your.....!!!!  
  
******* end of flash back********  
  
sakuragi continued to stare at the big towering figure behind yohei and the rest of his guntai  
  
chu: he kinda helped me out with the drinks...eheheheheheheh  
  
sakuragi:ah......aH...te...te..te  
  
haruko:(turns around) te??? sakuragi kun daijobu?  
  
sakuragi:ahahahah haruko san .... i wuz just admiring how...how..u look like a ....a .... teddy bear!  
  
haruko:teddy bear?  
  
sakuragi:ie ..i was just thinking of my teddy bear...eheheheheh....(-_- ;;;;)  
  
haruko:oh sakuragi is so kawai he sleeps with his teddy bear!!!  
  
mitsui:te...te...te..teddy ...bear???  
  
miyagi: Aya-chyan i can be your teddy !!!!  
  
*WHACK*  
  
miyagi: Aya-chyan don't u love me anymore!!!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
rukawa:d'aho  
  
haruko:demo...sakuragi-kun..who's at the door???  
  
sakuragi :the door???...oh the door  
  
*turns around to find the large figure missing*  
  
sakuragi: ACK!!! where did he go???  
  
yohei:he wuz just here a minute ago!!  
  
voice:hhhhmmm wat a big house....seems fermiliar though  
  
the unknown voice walks himself to the living room leaving sakuragi and guntai frozen at the door way  
  
voice:oooohhhh take -chyan u never told me u were having a party!!!!and u didn't invite your best friend!!!!!  
  
Akagi:te...te  
  
voice:how could u!!!!!!(falls on the floor sobbing)  
  
haruko: tetsuo-kun ...anata doushite koko ni iru no?  
  
tetsuo:haruko-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(turns heart shape eyes)  
  
sakuragi:teme!!!!  
  
rukwa: *blink blink*  
  
miyagi:aya-chan  
  
Ayako:masaka!  
  
mitsui: *rolls on the the floor *hahaha..te..teddy bear...hehehehee!!!!  
  
kogure :mah mah minna..tetsu what are you doing here anyway??  
  
*everyone turns heads towards tetsu*  
  
tetsuo:me???oh..i was helping out my bud okusu here when i was told there was a party  
  
chu:bud???  
  
*everyone except haruko glares at chu*  
  
tetsuo:thats when i decided to check out this interesting party  
  
kogure:and...  
  
tetsuo : and thats when i realised it was at my beloved haruko chyans house(goes all heart shape eyed)  
  
oh yeah..i also got the drinks for u guys!!  
  
ayako:great refreshments!!!  
  
haruko:tetsu kun demo arigato gozaimasu!!i'll pour the drinks in the punch bowl  
  
*proceeds to take the bag of cans from tetsu's hand*  
  
tetsuo:iie haruko-san  
  
*pulls the bag away*  
  
tetsuo :let me do it its the least i can do  
  
haruko:oh..i see..u sure u don't need any help?  
  
tetsuo:nope  
  
haruko:oh ok..anyway thanx again  
  
tetsuo:your welcome  
  
*at the other side of the room*  
  
sakuragi:teme that judo-zaru!!!!how dare he flirt with my haruko san!!!!  
  
yohei:cool it sakuragi(tries to hold him back )  
  
rukawa:shut up d'aho!i'm trying to sleep  
  
sakuragi:teme kitsune!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*mean while in the kitchen*  
  
tetsuo:hope they like this combination of punch!  
  
*tetsuo proceeds to pull out various cans of drink from his plastic bag*  
  
tetsuo:i've seen othosan do this when i was young i hope they like it!  
  
*opens the various cans of drink and pours them into the bowl*  
  
tetsuo:hmm....somthings missing....oh yeah i almost forgot!!  
  
*reaches in to his bag and pulls out 12 cans of beer*  
  
tetsuo:hmmm..i hope this is enough...!!!??  
  
*he opens the can and generously pours it in to the punch bowl*(orororororororo!!!)  
  
haruko:tetsuo kun are u done?  
  
tetsuo:hai haruko san!!!!  
  
***proceeds to bring the bowl of wired punce(more like deadly)in to the living room  
  
tetsuo:ok everyone drink up!!!!  
  
  
  
autor's note:minna this is my first fic so please be easy on me!! please r&r too.i would really appreciate it and thank u for reading my fic.chapter 2 up soon 


	2. the punch!!!!!!

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me but it belongs to takehko san  
  
chapter 2  
  
tetsuo enters the main room with a big punch bowl.pleased with his work,he wore a silly grin on his face almost as long as sendos spiked hair(sorry couldn't think of anything else=p)  
  
tetsuo:ok every one dig in to the refreshments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
he belowed loudly as he went back into the kitchen to collect the snacks  
  
yasuda: judo guy seems kinda happy all of a sudden...wonder why?  
  
mitsui:well i don't really care about him;all i care about is getting a drink! i'm famished!!  
  
mitsui makes his way towards the puch bowl that was placed on the table  
  
he pours himself a cup  
  
yohei:ah..mitsui san...are you sure its safe??i mean judo guy making it an all??  
  
mitsui:of course its safe!its just punch after all  
  
yohei:but it does look a little funny though  
  
sakuragi:since when did you care??  
  
yohei:*thinks*... oh yeah!!!!  
  
mitsui proceeds to gulp down a cup of the(deadly)punch.  
  
yohei:so how is it???  
  
mitsui blinks for a while before placing a really wierd expresion on his face  
  
yasuda:ah... sempai???  
  
sakuragi:oohh he looks a little sick don't cha think  
  
ayako:sempai...daijobu???  
  
miyagi:ack!!!!!..aya-chyan!!! how could you??? how could you..*whack*  
  
miyagi falls to the floor with swirly eyes @_@ *every one sweat drops*  
  
kogure: hisashi-kun maybe you should lie down for a while  
  
everyone:hisashi-kun!!!!!????  
  
kogure:ehehehehe i mean mitsui!!!  
  
just then tetsuo walks back in to the main room  
  
tetsuo:hey whats going on?  
  
sakuragi:kora baka look what your punch did to michy?  
  
tetsuo:????what did it do ???  
  
just then mitsue started to speak up  
  
mitsui:that ..... punch....that..... punch...*points to the punch*  
  
Akagi:what about the punch??  
  
mitsui:that punch......that punch...  
  
kogure:yes what about the punch??  
  
mitsui:that punch...that PUNCH  
  
everyone:what about the punch!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mitsui slowly got up from the couch and slowly proceded to the punch bowl  
  
every one followed close behind  
  
mitsui lifted the bowl up to his chin  
  
mitsui:this punch....it... it...it  
  
everyone:*moving closer and closer*yes??....yes??....  
  
mitsui:it .... it...  
  
everyone:yes??...yes???...YES???....  
  
mitsui:it...IT...  
  
everyone froze waiting in anticipation for mitsui to complete his unfinished sentence  
  
mitsui:this.... this..this punch it.....it....it....... taste great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts drinking even more strait from the bowl*  
  
every one falls down anime style  
  
tetsuo:well i'm glad you like it  
  
miyagi:is he insane???  
  
at this point of time ,lukawa had just woken up from his sleep  
  
rukawa:*blink*blink*....i'm thirsty!  
  
rukawa walks over to the punch bowl and pushes mitsui away.  
  
mitsui:kora rukawa!!!! how dare you take me away from my beloved punch bowl i sware i'll take it back from you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mitsui screamed as though he was taken away from his prized possetion as he was held down by both kogure and akagi  
  
akagi:oi mitsui cool it!!!!!!  
  
kogure:mitsui please calm down!!  
  
mitsui:no i can't calm down he took my beloved punch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akagi:why does this happen to me!!!!!!!  
  
mitsui:more!!!!!more!!!!! I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ayako:oh my this is getting scary!!  
  
miyagi:dont't worry aya-chyan i'll protect you!!!!*whack*...orooooooooooo @_@  
  
rukawa ignoring all this poured himself a cup and gulpped it down  
  
every one froze  
  
rukawa blinked for amoment and then poured himself another cup ...and another,...and another,..and another after that  
  
mitsui:AAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!! HE'S FINISHING MY PUNCH!!!!!!!!!*strugles even more*  
  
sakuragi:kora kitsune!! whats wrong with you??  
  
sakuragi walks up to lukawa and in the process gets punched in the face  
  
sakuragi:TEME KITSUNE!!!!!! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT JUST SAYS SO!!!!!  
  
sakuragi charges towards lukawa and in the process gets whacked again!  
  
rukawa:damare yo d'aho...can't you see i'm trying to enjoy myself  
  
sakuragi:NANI??  
  
rukawa:this....it taste ...good!!!!!  
  
everyone stares at rukawa in disbelive!!! 


	3. and so they got drunk!!!!

chapter 3  
  
disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me but inoue takehiko  
  
The fact that rukawa found the punch nice made every one stare in disbelive  
  
the kitsune approving that a punch made by the judo man was somthing you wouldn't here comming from rukawa himself  
  
ayako slowly but surely walked up towards rukawa and the punch bowl  
  
she took a sip...and was soon followed by miyagi  
  
and soon enough every body started drinking the punch much to tetsuo's delight  
  
tetsuo:oh my i'm so touched!!!!! you like it!!!!! you really like it!!!!!!  
  
sakuragi:shut up judo zaru...man this is nice!!!!  
  
mitsui who was tied to a chair sitting in the corner screamed in protest  
  
mitsui: nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!!! how could you do this to me!!!!  
  
after many cups of punch later everyone lay on the floor full  
  
mitsui:they finishedit...finished it!!!!!! they drank it all *sob*  
  
akagi: no they've not..theres still some left  
  
mitsui:yokata!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
akagi proceeds to take sip  
  
mitsui:nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!! don't finish the last bit!!  
  
akagi throws a shoe at mitsui *bonk*  
  
akagi:don't worry theres still some left  
  
takes another sip  
  
mitsui:aaaaahhhhhhhhh thats it!!! its all gone!!!!!!!!! wwwwwaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
akagi:SHUT UP!!!  
  
walks over to mitsui and bonks him on the head  
  
mitsui turns swirly eyed  
  
akagi walks back to the punch bowl and takes another sip  
  
akagi:theres somthing funny with this punch  
  
haruko:...onichyan....  
  
akagi:*thinks*hhhhhmmmm  
  
haruko:onichyan.....  
  
akagi:hhhhmmm.....  
  
haruko:..onichyan....!  
  
akagi:....  
  
haruko:OI!!!!!! ONICHYAN!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING!!!!!!!!!!!! *POW*  
  
akagi flies a few centermeters before bumpping into ayako(unbeleivable)  
  
akagi:ayako gomen nasai.i didn't mean to bump into you like that  
  
ayako:sempai....sempai .... SEMPAI NO HHHHEEEENNNNTTAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ayako jumps on top of the akagi and started waking akagi an the head  
  
akagi:AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! whats going on?????  
  
akagi manged to pry ayako of him and looked around to find nothing but the whole basket ball team drunk!!!  
  
he looked around for tetsuo but only found him sitting next to sakuragi..singging????  
  
sakuragi:'orewa tensai!!!!!'*hic*"tensai'*hic*basketoman.......  
  
tetsuo:TETSUO AOTA!!!!!!!!!!*hic*  
  
akagi:*sweatdrop*wonder where kogure is....?  
  
*CRASH*  
  
akagi:what the....??  
  
turns around to find haruko beating up kogure  
  
haruko: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HARRY POTTER DVD!!!! YOUR GONNA PAY!!!!!  
  
kogure:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! DARE DA ONEGAI TASUKETE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
haruko:*PUNCH*KICK*KAPOw*BOOP*HI YAH*!!!!!  
  
akagi: mental note...never go near drunk women  
  
*nudge,nudge*  
  
akagi:huh???  
  
voice: ne ne onichyan.....  
  
akagi:*looks down to find rurawa*  
  
rukawa:...have you seen my teddy bear????  
  
akagi:WHAT????  
  
rukawa:...have you seen my teddy bear??  
  
akagi:ehehehe*inches away*  
  
rukawa:ne ne onichyan..... y do u look like a gorilla??  
  
akagi:hhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
akagi was about to punch rukawa when he felt some one grab him on the waste  
  
akagi spun around to find miyagi standing behind him with a some what sly grin  
  
this made akagi feel a little relived but worried at the fact that miyagi was standing behind him.......  
  
A/N:ano minna tis is getting crappier by the chapters ..besides this is getting shorter and shorter...so pls go easy on me...well chapter 4 up soon. 


End file.
